koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geschiedenis van Holland
Het ontstaan van Holland (27 maart 1455 – 24 juni 1455) Verheug u! Holland is geboren! Men is druk in de weer met verkiezing van de burgemeester van Rotterdam. Ambassadeurs komen aan met voorstellen of gewoon om ons Graafschap geluk te wensen. In Rotterdam werd ondertussen Nogwa More als burgemeester verkozen, tweede bij de verkiezingen was Moch_at2, nog eens daarachter kwam Samchap. Nogwa's inspanningen om van Rotterdam een grootse stad te maken hebben meer dan geloond... Drie termijnen was hij burgemeester van Rotterdam en hij werd voor zijn inspanningen op 24 augustus 1455 dan ook beloond met de adelstand. De raad zit niet stil, integendeel. Holland komt volop in bloei en trekt meer en meer mensen aan. Op 7 mei 1455 wordt de nieuwe grondwet door Graaf JeanJacob aan het volk getoond. Iets waaraan vele uren besteed geweest zijn en waarvan nu nog gebruik gemaakt wordt. Weer een paar dagen later, op 31 mei, wordt het strafwetboek voorgelegd. Weer een dik boek vol met voorschriften voor het Hollandse volk. Ook dit wetboek is heden nog een belangrijke factor in het leven van elke Hollander. Ook wordt op 11 mei Bisschop Dragothar verkozen om onze kerkelijke belangen te verdedigen binnen de raad. Geloof begint een steeds grotere rol te spelen in ons Graafschap. Zeker als op 3 juni 1455 de Religieuze wetten worden uitgevaardigd. Een andere grootse gebeurtenis voltrekt zich op 10 juni, wanneer het verdrag van de militair-gelovige Teutoons Orde wordt goedgekeurd. De Nederlandstalige fractie van de Teutoonse Orde, geleid door Hochmeister Sjnoel, is ook vandaag nog een bloeiende orde die volop leden aantrekt. Er zijn drie fracties; een Franse, een Duitse en een Nederlandstalige. Zij zijn mensen die zich inzetten om het Aristotelische geloof te verdedigen indien nodig. De Hollandse fractie heeft als heerlijkheden Nieuwegem en Krimpen. Het eerste bewind onder graaf Jeanjacob de Gilraen (25 april 1455 – 24 juni 1455) Op 25 juni is het zover. De raad wordt voor het eerst verkozen door het volk van Holland. De enige partij is De Leeuw, een partij die voornamelijk wordt gevormd door mensen uit de Flemish Lion. Jeanjacob werd benoemd tot eerste Graaf van Holland, iets wat hij volgens velenverdiend had, daar hij zich al eerder een goed leider had getoond in Frankrijk.Mede dankzij die ervaring die hij daar had opgedaan mogen we Holland nu eenprachtig Graafschap noemen. Het is dan ook niet meer dan normaal dat hij laterbeloond werd voor zijn daden. Niet alleen kreeg hij alle respect van de burgers,ook werd hij tot Graaf van Nijmegen benoemd. De Eerste Raad van Holland: *Appel (Minister van Handel) *JeanJacob (Graaf) *Stoke (Sergeant) *Roinathan *Baiboe (Kapitein) *Dragothar (Woordvoerder) *Breydel (Openbare Aanklager) *Angellina (Baljuw) *Sjnoel ( kanselier) *C0k3 *Xyphow (Schout) *AlexandreduPor (Rechter) Ook zetelden Pieterjan en Urshak in de raad als handelsminister en rechter. Echter, zij verhuisden terug naar Engeland, hun taken werden overgenomen door Breydel en Roinathan. Het vertrek van Urshak bracht heel wat commotie teweeg. Hij werd ervan beschuldigd revoltes uit te lokken bij het volk en een crimineel te zijn. Hij werd op de Persona Non Grata gezet en verhuisde terug naar Engeland. De geruchten gingen dat hij met zijn vertrek de tarwe meenam en zo zorgde voor een hongersnood in Rotterdam. Op 8 juli wordt het charter van de Bank van Holland goedgekeurd door de raad. Nogwa More, die de Bank beheert, opent met trots zijn bank in Rotterdam. Deze gebeurtenis is en blijft toch een belangrijk moment in de Hollandse geschiedenis. Mensen kunnen geld lenen en rekeningen openen bij de Bank. Dit maakt het dagelijkse leven stukken gemakkelijker. Uiteindelijk zal de bank één van de grootste en succesvolste organisaties worden in Holland. Volgens de meesten zelfs het meest succesvolle van allemaal. Heden is er een in elke stad een vestiging. Een nieuwe Orde staat op 23 juni. Het is vlak voor de raadsverkiezingen maar toch wordt de zaak nog afgehandeld. De Orde van het Kruis, geleid door Louwrens, is vanaf dan een officieel erkende orde in Holland en trekt volop leden. Eind november ontbindt de orde zich, daar er problemen waren binnenin. Een donkere tijd voor de ridders uit de Orde van het Kruis... Het tweede bewind van graaf JeanJacob de Gilraen (25 juni 1455 – 24 augustus 1455) Graaf JeanJacob wordt voor de tweede keer tot graaf benoemd. Zijn ervaring en leiderscapaciteiten zijn tot nu toe ongeëvenaard en dat ziet de raad blijkbaar in. De tweede Raad van Holland: *Jeanjacob (Graaf) *Appel (Minister van Handel) *Alexandredupor (Rechter) *Sjnoel (Kanselier) *XyphoW (Schout) *Breydel (Openbare Aanklager) *Deathseeker *Angellina (Baljuw) *Stoke (Sergeant) *Nogwa (Mijnopzichter) *Xeado (Woordvoerder) *Karateboyke Nog geen twee dagen na de verkiezing van de raad werd een nieuwe stad gesticht: Leiden. Een prachtig nieuw stadje met een bos, goed voor de bevoorrading van hout in ons Graafschap. Er werd massaal verhuisd en in een mum van tijd was Leiden niet meer in bevolkingsnood. Twee kandidaten stellen zich voor als burgemeester: Caesar1989 en Angelinna. Angellina wint met een duidelijke voorsprong de verkiezingen en begint aan zijn eerste termijn als burgemeester van Leiden. In augustus wordt hij beloond voor zijn harde werk met de adelstand. Uiteindelijk zal hij drie termijnen burgemeester zijn, tot hij op 18 september 1455 aftreedt wegens tijdsgebrek. Ook zijn het weer burgemeesterverkiezingen in Rotterdam. Ditmaal wordt Roinathan verkozen boven Smilodon. Roinathan zal net als Nogwa More drie termijnen zetelen als burgemeester van Rotterdam. Op 20 augustus krijgt Holland er een stadje bij. Het fruitstadje Utrecht. Weer wordt er volop verhuisd en weer is in een mum van tijd het stadje vol. De eerste verkiezingen gaan tussen Karateboyke, Gertkeesjan en Absitabsi. Karateboyke wint duidelijk en begint aan zijn eerste termijn als burgemeester. Op drieëntwintig augustus verheft graaf JeanJacob enkele mensen in de adelstand. Een historische dag, want er worden niet minder dan vier mensen tot adel benoemd. Roinathan, Nogwa More, Alexandredupor en Angellina kunnen zich vanaf die dag adellijk noemen. Mannen die zich hebben ingezet voor het welzijn van Holland en die dit verdient hebben. Dit is niet de enige grootse gebeurtenis die zich die dag voordoet. Ook worden de provinciale spelen touwtrekken gehouden. Leiden wint overduidelijk de titel en wordt gevolgd door Rotterdam. Utrecht eindigt als laatste. Het bewind onder graaf Sjnoel de Gilraen (25 augustus 1455 – 24 oktober 1455) De nieuwe raad wordt verkozen op 25 augustus. Nu er twee partijen zijn, De Leeuw en de Hollandse Oranje Unie, beloofd de verkiezing enigszins spannender te wordendan de keren daarvoor. Deze keer geeft JeanJacob zijn functie als graaf over aan de heer Sjnoel. Er zijn veel nieuwe gezichten. Het resultaat van de raadsverkiezing: *Jeanjacob (Leeuw) *Sjnoel (Leeuw) *Alexandredupor (Leeuw) *Appel (Leeuw) *Stoke (Leeuw) *Bolsius (Leeuw) *Deathseeker (Leeuw) *Sir_boursin (HOU) *Dvaniersel (HOU) *Pinda (HOU) *Snampook (HOU) *Ghislenus (HOU) De derde raad van Holland: *Jeanjacob (Rechter) *Sjnoel (Graaf) *Alexandredupor *Appel (Minister van Handel) *Stoke (Baljuw) *Bolsius *Deathseeker (Openbare Aanklager) *Sir_boursin (Schout) *Dvaniersel (Sergeant) *Pinda (woordvoerder) *Snampook *Ghislenus (Kapitein) Vier dagen na de verkiezing van de raad wordt Namyel terug gezien in Holland. Echter, zijn verschijning doet wat commotie ontstaan, daar hij terechtgesteld was in Schotland. De Loups, die onder leiding van Namyel stonden, probeerden Burggraaf Nogwa te ontvoeren terwijl deze van zijn landgoed naar leiden reed. Echter, Luitenant Xeado zag deze daad en volgde de troep van le pacte des loups. Zijn aanwezigheid bleef niet onopgemerkt en in direct na zijn ontdekking werd hij geblinddoekt en vastgebonden in een kar gelegd. Later komen Kapitein Ghislenus en Namyel samen om een gesprek te voeren, wat meer dan enkele kwade blikken levert het gesprek echter niet op. Wel is de kapitein door Namyel gewaarschuwd voor het gevaar dat de Loups zouden kunnen gaan betekenen voor Holland. Uiteindelijk wachtten Namyel en zijn troepen de ridders van de Teutoonse Orde op. Hun oneervolle hinderlaag zorgde voor enige verwarring bij de ridders, maar bijna direct hadden ze hun weg weer gevonden en waren ze weer klaar om de aanval van de laaghartige Loups op te vangen. Uiteindelijk vluchtten de Loups bij het zien van de dappere ridders… Maar ook plezier kenmerkt Holland die tijd. Na het touwtrekken wordt er nu ook een provinciale armworstelwedstrijd gehouden in Holland. In de finale op 2 september staan Tristan ‘Karrelader’ Vanqueour en ‘Dolle’ Dolina tegen elkaar. Dolina wint sterkt tegen Tristan en haalt zo de prijs van 100 florijnen binnen. Begin september 1455 wordt er weer aandacht aan het Hollandse leger geschonken. Het leger gaat rekruteren en meer en meer mensen sluiten zich aan. Nog altijd zijn er problemen met de activiteit in het leger. Ondertussen zijn in het betrekkelijk nieuwe stadje Leiden zijn de problemen nog niet opgelost. Burgemeester Angellina treedt af wegens een opstand die gelukkig in de kiem gesmoord wordt. Blijkbaar is het volk niet gelukkig met zijn belastingenbeleid. Op 15 september grijpt Appel de macht in Leiden, hij vervangt Angelinna. Echter, dit duurde niet lang. Op 19 september wordt Toberk verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden. Hij blijft twee termijnen burgemeester. Op 23 september wordt de taak van burgemeester door Karateboyke overgenomen door Arogandor, die ook al in Leiden een gooi naar het burgemeesterschap had gedaan. Arogandor zal uiteindelijk degene zijn die Utrecht naar haar hoogtepunt brengt en de geschiedenis ingaan als één van de grootste burgemeesters van Holland. Ook Rotterdam houdt gemeenteverkiezingen. Nadiakie wordt nu verkozen als burgemeester. Zij is de eerste vrouwelijke burgemeester in Holland en zeker iemand naar wie de meeste vrouwen opkijken. Nu de gilden goed draaien en ze meer inspraak hebben in de economie heeft één gilde besloten boven de anderen uit te komen. Dit gilde mag met recht het best-onderhouden gilde van Holland genoemd worden. Op 29 september wordt het charter van het Gierstgilde, dat toen onder leiding van Grootmeester Tristan Vanquoeur stond, goedgekeurd door de raad. Het charter van het Gierstgilde is echter niet het enige charter dat wordt behandeld. Want op 15 oktober wordt het charter van de Hollandse Geldwisselarij door de raad goedgekeurd. Heeft de bank van Holland er nu een concurrent bij? De toekomst wijst uit van niet, want de Hollandse Geldwisselarij wordt te weinig gebruikt om ook daadwerkelijk een goedwerkende instantie te zijn. Het bewind onder graaf Deathseeker de Ligne (25 oktober 1455 – 24 december 1455) Deze keer waren De Leeuw en de HOU er weer bij. Ook een nieuwe partij is aanwezig: de politieke sectie van de Orde van het Kruis. Weer veel nieuwe gezichten en weer een andere Graaf. Voor het eerst komt er een vrouw in onze raad, iemand die moed geeft aan andere vrouwen om ook recht te staan. Een keerpunt in de geschiedenis? Dit waren de resultaten van de stemming: *Juliusv (De Leeuw) *Deathseeker (De Leeuw) *Xeado (De Leeuw) *Sjnoel (De Leeuw) *Appel (De Leeuw) *Louwrens (D.R.K) *Armanda (D.R.K) *Nlmaster (D.R.K) *Sir_boursin (HOU) *Dvaniersel (HOU) *Pinda (HOU) *Bolsius (De Leeuw) De vierde raad van Holland: *Juliusv (Minister van Handel) *Deathseeker (Hertog/Graaf) *Xeado (Woordvoerder) *Sjnoel (Rechter) *Retomas (Baljuw) *Louwrens (Kapitein) *Armanda (Schout) *Aldwoni (Mijnopzichter) *Dvaniersel *Ghislenus *Snampook (Sergeant) *Bolsius (Openbare aanklager) Het eerste werk dat deze nieuwe raad verzet is het goedkeuren van het charter van het Gilde der Advocaten, opgestart door Lord_Aide en Snampook. Vanaf dan kunnen mensen gratis een advocaat nemen bij een rechtzaak. Ook leidt het Gilde zelf nieuwe advocaten op. Ook houdt men tussen 15 en 19 november een zwaardtoernooi. Nogwa More wint en krijgt de gouden medaille. Achter hem eindigt Louwrens als 2e. Daarachter komen Angellina en Karateboyke. De prijzen volgen elkaar op, want ook wordt de prijs van de Gouden Rede uitgereikt aan Nadiakie voor haar werk als burgemeester van Rotterdam. Weer worden gemeenteverkiezingen gehouden in Leiden. Pilske wint de verkiezingen met een enorme voorsprong en begint aan zijn eerste termijn als burgemeester van Leiden. Op diezelfde 2e december wordt Dolina verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam. Zij is de tweede vrouwelijke burgemeester van Holland en is dus net zoals Nadiakie en Armanda iemand om naar op te kijken. Dolina zetelt momenteel in haar 3e termijn als burgemeester van Rotterdam. Maar ook Holland kent donkere tijden. Op 16 december werden de Loups weer actief in Holland. Verschillende dingen kwamen aan het licht op die donkere dag. Nadat de Loups, onder leiding van hun Seraph Aron du Valois, een paar mensen gedood en ontvoerd hadden, verzamelden ze hun leger. Graaf Deathseeker kwam hen tegemoet met het Graafschappelijk leger om Holland te verdedigen. Echter, hij stond niet alleen, even nadat hij was aangekomen werd de hoorn van de Teutoonse Orde, onder leiding van Hochmeister Sjnoel en Ordensmarschall Lindross en Erster Botschaffter Ghislenus, gehoord in de verte. De beschermers van het geloof naast de beschermers van Holland, vastberaden om ons Graafschap en haar volk te beschermen. De grond trilde onder de hoeven van de paarden. De lucht was verduisterd door pijlen. Het geroep van het voetvolk vulde de lucht. En dan, alsof een bliksemschicht, botsten de twee legers op elkaar in. De Loups echter hadden geen kans tegenover deze overmacht en waren noodgedwongen om zich terug te trekken. Toch stonden ze nog geen dag later voor de Leidense poorten. Ook daar werd hun verraad in de kiem gesmoord. Heer Ghislenus wordt op 19 december uitgeroepen tot ‘adelman met de dikste nek’. Natuurlijk is deze titel geheel figuurlijk. Al is Heer Ghislenus blij om er nog een titel bij te krijgen. Mensen die hem goed kennen beamen dat hij in hun aanwezigheid niets van deze karaktertrek laat merken. Natuurlijk werd er door het plebs gestemd en deze bezien Heer Ghislenus toch wel op een geheel andere manier dan zijn naasten. Voor deze gelegenheid ging ik Heer Ghislenus opzoeken… ‘Ik wil iedereen die op mij, Zijne Hoogwelgeboren Excellentie Ghislenus de Ligne, kanselier en heraut van Holland, baron van Muyden, heer van Moordrecht, drager van het Kruis van de Aristotelische Vriendschap en commandeur in de Orde van de Hollandse Leeuw, heeft gestemd bedanken, ik zal deze titel met eer en gepaste allures dragen. Nogmaals, ik, Zijne Hoogwelgeboren Excellentie Ghislenus de Ligne, kanselier en heraut van Holland, baron van Muyden, heer van Moordrecht, drager van het Kruis van de Aristotelische Vriendschap en commandeur in de Orde van de Hollandse Leeuw, dank u.’ Aldus mijnheer Ghislenus... Op de voorlaatste dag van zijn bewind gaf Graaf Deathseeker adellijke titels weg aan Arogandor, Ghislenus en Juliusv. Echter, Heer Arogandor deed iets wat niemand voorzien had. Hij wees de adelstand af met volgende legendarische woorden: ‘Adellijk zijn betekent meer dan een titel hebben. Het is meer dan de juiste vrienden te hebben of genoeg geld. De armste, stinkende, vuile boer kan meer adellijkheid bezitten dan sommige koningen met een 30-tal pagina's tellende titel. Ik ben niet adellijk, en geen titel zou dit niet kunnen veranderen. Adellijkheid kan alleen in ons hart zitten.’ Ook werd Graaf Sjnoel tot ereburger van Holland benoemd. Het bewind onder gravin Nadiakie de Ligne de Mérode (25 december 1455 – 24 februari 1456) Op 23 december wordt de 5e raad van Holland verkozen. Ook deze keer zijn er 3 partijen die meedoen aan de verkiezingen. De nieuwkomer is de Democratische Partij, terwijl de politieke sectie van de Orde van het Kruis wegvalt, daar zij interne problemen hadden. De Democratische Organisatie wint de raadsverkiezingen, ook al is het slechts de eerste keer dat zij meedoen. De eerste vrouwelijke graaf is een feit. Na verkozen te zijn als beste vrouwelijke politicus wordt Nadiakie ook gravin. Een grote prestatie waar ze trots op mag zijn. De uitslag van de raadsverkiezing: *Nadiakie (DDP) *Armanda (DDP) *Fireforge (DDP) *Karanda (DDP) *Deathseeker (D.L) *JuliusV (D.L) *Ghislenus (D.L) *Haleth (D.L) *Desfen (HOU) *Roeland (HOU) *Bille (HOU) *Roefke (DDP) De vijfde raad van Holland: *Nadiakie (Hertogin/Gravin) *Armanda (Baljuw) *Fireforge (Mijnopzichter) *Karanda (Minister van Handel) *Deathseeker (Rechter) *JuliusV *Ghislenus *Haleth (Kapitein) *Desfen (Openbare aanklager) *Roeland (Schout) *Bille (Woordvoerder) *Roefke (Sergeant) Later verlaat Roefke de raad en wordt hij vervangen door Roinathan. Verder zet de raad heer DeSfen uit zijn functie als openbare Aanklager daar hij te weinig tijd had zijn functie uit te oefenen, hij wordt vervangen door Karanda. Hierdoor komt de raad er zo uit te zien: *Nadiakie (Hertog/Graaf) *Armanda (Schout) *Fireforge *Karanda (Openbare aanklager) *Deathseeker *JuliusV (Minister van Handel) *Ghislenus (Rechter) *Haleth (Kapitein) *Desfen (Mijnopzichter) *Roeland (Sergeant) *Bille (Woordvoerder) *Roinathan (Baljuw) De eerste taak die de raad volbrengt is het goedkeuren van het charter van het Tarwegilde, opgesteld door Raldar. Het Tarwegilde is vanaf dan (1 januari 1456) officieel erkent door de raad van Holland. Nog even daarvoor, op 24 december, neemt Laralaika het Burgemeesterschap over van Arogandor. Momenteel is zij bezig met haar 2e termijn als burgemeester. Ongetwijfeld ook iemand die bij het groepje van ‘grootse Hollandse vrouwen’ zit. Op 28 december werd door de Loups een verdrag aangeboden aan de Gravin van Holland. Dit werd echter niet aanvaard door de raad en de gravin, ten gevolge hiervan verklaart le pacte de loups de oorlog aan Holland. De leider van de Loups geeft zijn functie door aan Magicduo, zij leidt nu le pacte des loups. Diezelfde dag wordt het nooddecreet in verband met le pact de loups ingevoerd. De raad krijgt hier veel kritiek over, maar de kampen zijn duidelijk verdeeld. De rechtzaken tegen Magicduo en Dupoint wekken veel commotie op en uiteindelijk wordt toegestaan de rechtzaak tegen Dupoint door de volksjury te laten behandelen. Dupoint werd verdedigd door Raldar en Magicduo door Lord_Aide. Uiteindelijk wordt door de nieuwe Openbare Aanklager Karanda de aanklacht ingetrokken. De nieuwe rechter Ghislenus veroordeelt beiden tot het betalen van een symbolische florijn. 4 januari is het dan eindelijk zover. Twee nieuwe steden worden in Holland gesticht en direct beginnen mensen te verhuizen. Heusden is een fruitstad en de verbinding met Vlaanderen. Daar wordt Sikkie burgemeester na de tweede ronde tegen Snampook te winnen. In Haarlem, een visstad, wordt Nogwa More dan weer verkozen tot burgemeester. Zijn werk in Rotterdam heeft hem werkelijk populair gemaakt en hij lijkt vastbesloten om zijn werk daar ten minste te evenaren. Op 6 januari trekt de zoon van de beruchte Urshak Holland binnen. Hem worden veel bange of boze blikken toegeworpen, maar uiteindelijk toont hij aan dat hij niet zoals zijn vader is en dat hij van goede wil is, de toekomst zal uitwijzen of dit ook daadwerkelijk zo is. Zijn naam wordt van de ‘persona non grata’ geschrapt. 13 januari, een donker nummer voor een donkere dag. Weer doen de loups een aanval op Leiden en slagen er bijna in om Leiden over te nemen. De Teutoonse Orde schiet Leiden te hulp, maar slaagt er niet in om le pacte des loups te verslaan in het Leidse bos. Uiteindelijk verlaat le pacte des loups Leiden om hun geluk in Heusden te zoeken. 17 dagen gaan voorbij, een ongekende stilte valt neer in Holland, tot op 30 januari bekend wordt gemaakt dat Roinathan naar Vlaanderen trekt om daar Graaf JeanJacob te gaan bezoeken. Hierdoor kan hij zijn functie van Baljuw niet meer uitvoeren. Heer Ghislenus vervangt hem en neemt de functie naast zijn functie als Kanselier ook nog eens de functie van Baljuw ter hand… Categorie:Graafschap Holland Categorie:Gebeurtenissen